1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera for photographing a fundus of an eye of an examinee.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a fundus camera of non-mydriasis type which is provided with an observation/photographing optical system for performing infrared observation and visible photographing of a fundus via an objective lens and an aperture of a diaphragm, and an illumination optical system for illuminating the fundus with infrared light for observation and visible light for photographing via the objective lens. In this type of fundus camera, the objective lens is shared by the observation/photographing optical system and the illumination optical system; therefore, the visible light for photographing is reflected by the objective lens inadvertently to pass through the aperture of the diaphragm, causing a flare, a ghost and the like at the time of photographing. Accordingly, a black-dot plate is arranged on an optical path of the illumination optical system to prevent the passing of the visible light for photographing. However, this black-dot plate is arranged specifically for the visible light for photographing; therefore, due to the difference in wavelengths between visible light and infrared light, the infrared light for observation is reflected by the objective lens and cannot be prevented from passing through the aperture of the diaphragm. In order to observe the fundus favorably, the passing of the infrared light for observation should also be prevented.